clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper
]] while walking Yarr]] .]] Captain Rockhopper is a friendly pirate penguin that regularly sails to Club Penguin via the Migrator (usually about every two months or so) accompanied by his red puffle, Yarr. His ship is always docked at the Beach. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island. When he comes to Club Penguin, he always gives away a free item in the Pirate Catalog, but sometimes he gives the same free item. Players can sometimes see Rockhopper in random places in random servers when he lands in Club Penguin. Players can receive a free gift from Rockhopper from his player card. Rockhopper is named after the real-life Southern Rockhopper Penguin. Rockhopper's Rare Items :See main article: Pirate Catalog. History First Launch *On March 7th, 2005, Rockhopper finished building his ship, the Migrator and started his adventures. *In this trip, Rockhopper adopted Yarr, discovered Rockhopper Island and found lots of treasures. *Rockhopper then came back to Club Penguin. He visited the Lighthouse, played a few games, and danced at the Night Club. Red Puffles *In December of 2006, Rockhopper introduced red Puffles (originally from Rockhopper Island) to Club Penguin and everyone could adopt them. Book *Rockhopper has written a book, "Rockhopper and the Stowaway". This story originally came to Club Penguin as a message in a bottle at the Beach. Players can read this book in the Library. Bambadee was introduced to the world here. New Room *On April 27, Rockhopper came back. The Migrator was decorated for this, and he brought along new items. Also, the Migrator had a new room, the Ship Hold, where the new items were sold. Mystery of the Boxes *One day, Rockhopper landed on Club Penguin with several boxes. He gave no hint of their contents and placed them in the Lighthouse. It was not until penguins accidentally broke one of the boxes that they learned he was preparing a massive carnival party, known today as the Fall Fair. Save The Migrator Project For a full timeline, see Save The Migrator Project *Rockhopper was spotted on January 17, 2008, and it appears the Migrator was hit by an iceberg and his ship was slowly sinking. Rockhopper and Yarr were both fine, though. *On January 23, 2008, Rockhopper's rowboat arrived at the beach. *On Friday, February 1, 2008, Rockhopper began his journey home in his rowboat. Players could watch him rowing by looking through the telescope at the top of the Lighthouse. Also, a booth appeared on the beach with a sign that says, "Save the Migrator". It had a map of the island and the crash site spot marked with an X. *Sometime around February 2008 there was a tool box on the Save The Migrator booth, and that was to build Rockhopper's new ship. And on March 28, 2008, the ship was almost finished and there was a sink on the "Save the Migrator" booth. As of now Rockhopper is coming due to Gary the Gadget Guy's new invention, the Flare Flinger 3000. You could see him coming toward Club Penguin at the top of the Lighthouse. *The Aqua Grabber was built to obtain pieces of the sunken Migrator. Party and New Rooms *On the 25th of April, 2008, Rockhopper and Yarr had a celebration party and they opened the Crow's Nest. *On April 28, he hid the Key to his Captain's Quarters for penguins to find. To get the Key, visit the Book Room, located above the Coffee Shop. Go to the Library, and select The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Flip to the very last page and you will see the key. *The Key lets you go into the Captain's Quarters when the Migrator is docked on the Beach. It also doubles as a pin. Summer Events *In June 2008, Rockhopper's ship was seen in the Telescope, coming back to the island. *He docked on June 27, 2008, and brought with him a Grey Pirate Coat, Pirate Dress, Flamingo furniture item, Stuffed Parrot as a free item, and Ship-in-a-bottle furniture item. *Rockhopper returned on August 9, after being seen in the telescope. *There was a paper boat hunt, each part containing a piece of the ship igloo blueprint which created a blueprint background. *He designed a ship igloo. Rockhopper spotted! *He was seen in the telescope during the Medieval Party. Walt Disney World Resort Costume Character you could get from meeting Rockhopper at Disney World]] *In April 2009, Disney announced on the What's New Blog that Rockhopper will make an in-person appearance (as a costume character) at Walt Disney World Resort (in Orlando, FL)'s "Hollywood Studios" (what used to be MGM Studios) between April 30 and May 13. He is also giving out a new background with a blue penguin on it. *At Disney World, Rockhopper appeared with a light blue penguin. It is possible this penguin is Bambadee without his friendship bracelet. *A video of Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida. A Possible Relative .]] Rockhopper may have a possible living relative. He was the only known penguin to have a beard and bushy eyebrows up until November 4th. A penguin named Sensei had showed up on the Dojo Exterior. He had a beard and bushy eyebrows, and explored places like Rockhopper. Sightings :See Rockhopper sightings Trivia *Rockhopper's favorite beverage is Cream Soda, because there is a few barrels of them in the Ship Hold and on Club Penguin during his pirate parties. He has also been quoted as saying "Arrgh! Cream Soda be the drink for me." *Note that in his player card there is no "make friend" button (instead there is a winking button which if you click on you get a background), "report" button, or "find friend" button. If you click on the "Go to house" button, it goes to the Migrator. *Only Rockhopper can make friends with other penguins. If you are a friend of Rockhopper he will not appear on your friends list. He will visit you. This is valid for every penguin except Billybob. *Before the background, Rockhopper gave out an eyepatch. *Rockhopper is seen on different servers everyday when his ship's docked. He goes on a time schedule. *Some penguins get creative and bear Rockhopper's free clothes and find him and ask to be part of his crew. Usually, Rockhopper replies no. If you talk like a pirate he says yes. *On September 18, 2008, Rockhopper requested in the Penguin Times for penguins to dress up and talk like pirates on the following day. This is based on "International Talk Like A Pirate Day", a parodic event in the USA which occurs every September 19th since 1995. *Before Rockhopper put his key in the back of his journal, there was a rumor that the key didn't exist. But, if you asked him where the key was, he would say "Arrr, The key be under me hat!". *He has been known to play hide-and-seek with other penguins. *Rockhopper visits Club Penguin with Yarr every two months. *Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr, was not seen on the Migrator when he arrived February 27th, 2009, this is because he's seen walking his puffle on Rockhopper's player card. Yarr is seen doing the same facial expression as Rockhopper on the player card. *Rockhopper is a Member. *It is impossible to get a pirate hat or black beard like Rockhopper. *It was possible to send a card or add him to your ignore list, but these features are removed. *It is possible that Rockhopper is the oldest famous penguin (Look under his eyes on the Exclusive Background) *Rockhopper's ship The Migrator was spotted in the Telescope on Friday, May 15th, 2009, with trees, vines, and other types of trees. *Rockhopper may be the oldest penguin on Club Penguin Island. *Rockhopper usally appears on Mammoth, Frozen, Sleet and Blizzard. *On 22nd May 2009 the ship had overgrown plants on it. *Beginning May 22nd, 2009, Rockhopper began to give out a new Autographed Background that also featured Yarr. SWF *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/clothing/photos/9026.swf Gallery of Rockhopper Pictures Image:Rockhopper_card.png|Rockhopper's old Player Card. File:Rockhopper_disney.jpg|Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida Image:Rich Captain.jpg|Rockhopper amidst his massive wealth. Image:Rockhopper_in_game_real.PNG|Rockhopper, in game. Image:Rockhopper_dance.PNG|Rockhopper seen dancing. Image:Rockhopper_yarr_migrator.PNG|Rockhopper and Yarr looking out to sea on board The Migrator. Image:Rockhopper_sea_migrator.PNG|Rockhopper looking out to sea on board The Migrator. Image:Rockhopper_pizza.PNG|Rockhopper sitting on a chair at the Pizza Parlor. Image:Rockhopperdanceclub.PNG|Rockhopper among a crowd of penguins. Image:Wreckhopper.jpg|The demolished Migrator. Image:Boat.jpg|Rockhopper and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island Image:Rockhopper mancala.JPG|Rockhopper playing Mancala with a green penguin. Image:Rockhopperreturns.png|Rockhopper returning from Rockhopper Island. Image:Scared Captain.jpg|Shocked/Scared Rockhopper. Image:RochopperCPTrainer.png|A fake Rockhopper made by using CP Trainer. Image:Rockhopper_hack.png|Rockhopper without his hat. Image:Rockhoppermigratorchristmas.PNG|The Migrator decorated for Christmas. Image:Rockhopper_Island.png|A fake picture of Rockhopper Island. Image:RockKey.jpg|Rockhopper with his key. Image:Rockhopper_with_a_penguin.jpg|Rockhopper with a light blue penguin, That could be Bambadee without his Friendship bracelet. Image:Awesome_Rockhopper_.jpg|Rockhopper waddleing in the Pizza Parlor with Yarr. Category:Rockhopper Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Owners